


Punishment

by winetrashftw



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, after all, and idk, i'm maybe superimposing my own frustrations here, it turned out hot, so i thought i'd share, we are already here looking at this, we can't judge each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winetrashftw/pseuds/winetrashftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s a little distracted today, her mind is wandering. Lana spends more time on social media than she should when she’s without Fred and the boys, and they are away right now… So she’s been sucked into twitter and snooping around. It’s all public, right? She’s seen posts talking about Jen’s disconnect from her Swan Queens, and it doesn’t sit right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Lana loves to stare at Jen.

It’s one of her favourite pastimes, staring at the blonde until she blushes or gets that giddy, dorky way.

Lana thinks Jen is really a very beautiful woman, one that she has had the privilege of having her hands and mouth on. She’s painfully private though, and Lana doesn’t think she could ever live in secrecy. Not for long anyway.

So whatever they may have once potentially been is pretty well dead in the water. But they still have this.

They still have moments of frantic passion and a slow burning, deep affection for each other. Moments of slow, languid kissing, burnt out and boneless in a tangled mess. Moments of fast breaths and faster fingers, of fucking.

God Lana loves that word, loves the hard sound of the “k”. She loves to say it, to taste the way the sounds feel in her mouth. Lana has a very expressive mouth. She savours words as she speaks, enjoys the shaping of her lips and tongue. She loves the thrill of rolling her r’s properly. Something satisfying about it.

She’s getting distracted now.

Distracted from the very turned on and very wet Jennifer Morrison who is currently lying on her back on the bed.

Lana is going to use her mouth for Jen’s orgasm. And Jen will orgasm. Lana will never leave a woman unsatisfied in bed. She knows the selfishness of some, and that is not her way in life.  She takes her time, laving her tongue in long, leisurely strokes, covering everything. She flicks her tongue against Jen’s opening, savouring the hitch in breath from above. She’s humming her pleasure at the taste. Jen tastes good. It’s one of those random thoughts that pops into Lana’s mind sometimes. But damn, she _does_ taste good.

She’s a little distracted today, her mind is wandering. Lana spends more time on social media than she should when she’s without Fred and the boys, and they are away right now… So she’s been sucked into twitter and snooping around. It’s all public, right? She’s seen posts talking about Jen’s disconnect from her Swan Queens, and it doesn’t sit right. Not when…

Not when there is an opinion of it being gay panic and internalised homophobia that then comes across as Jen _not liking_ her fans. If she squints… she can see where they are coming from. It makes her a little sad, and a little mad. It’s maybe not her place to judge or whatever. But when she can see fan’s hurting, some more quietly than others, it does piss Lana off. She can’t help it. She would do anything for everyone if she could, she would try to sooth all those hurting, if it didn’t mean risking… lots of things.

So maybe she’s a little rougher than she normally is, a little more firm in pushing into Jen with her fingers. A little more relentless in pushing Jen towards the edge. She swirls her tongue around Jen’s clit, once, twice… dusts over the top and smiles to herself and meets Jen’s eyes as she feels the blonde tightening around her. Hears the breathy little moans that mean Jen is about to come.

She’s feeling capricious and maybe a little vindictive so she stops and sits up, wiping her mouth. She ignores Jen’s cry of disappointment and flashes a sharp glare at her when she tries to rise as well, pressing fingertips against sternum to hold her in place. “Stay,” she breathes, before sauntering off to the wardrobe and returning with silk. Jen swallows, and Lana doesn’t miss the nervous movement of her throat. She smiles, that wolfish smile that Jen has told her more than once is like a promise of sin and sex.

Jen lets her tie her wrists to the headboard, and Lana trails her lips down each arm after it’s secured. Finishes each journey with a swirl of her tongue around a nipple. Jen moans and arches her back for more but Lana isn’t going to give her what she wants.

Lana straddles Jens slim hips, relishes the hiss from the other woman as she pushes her cunt against warm skin.

“Oh god,” Jen’s voice cracks as she pushes her hips up against Lana, seeking any kind of contact.

“Lana will do,” the brunette can’t help but quip before ducking down and greedily feasting on Jen’s neck. She licks and nips and sucks, finding a wildly beating pulse and biting gently. Maybe she will bite harder later. They are not due to film for a few days and it’s cold. Scarves are expected.

Jen is quiet except for quiet moans, breath hitching and muted gasps of Lana’s name as the brunette makes smalls circles with her hips. She’s getting no satisfying friction, but she knows it’s driving Jen nuts. And that is what Lana wants at this particular moment in time. She lets her cunt slide over Jen’s abs, delighting in feel of her body trying to resist pushing up.

Lana presses her nose under Jen’s ear. Jen always smells so good. Jen is like… physically perfect and if Lana was a lesser person, she may be jealous. But she also knows Jen isn’t perfect. Knows her mind. She’s got those fans hurting in the back of her mind, and it reminds her of what she wants to do. Is it her place to tell Jen what she thinks about this kind of thing? Probably not. But Lana has never been very good at keeping her mouth shut when there’s a cause to be fought.

“You have been very naughty.” Lana catches a delicate lobe in her teeth and tugs gently.

Jen stutters out of her pleasured haze, “what?”

“You need to be punished.”

“Lana, what?” Jen shakes her head clear of Lana’s mouth and she turns to look the brunette in the eyes. “What is this about?”

Lana sighs and sits up, shameless in her nakedness and the press of her cunt against Jen. “You and some,” she pauses for effect, “fans.” Lana takes the time to grab Jen’s face make sure she’s looking right at her when she says it, makes sure that Jen knows that Lana knows what she’s doing.

Jen swallows again, and has the grace to blush. “Oh,” she mouths. “That.”

“I’m not here to tell you how to live your life, or how to treat your fans…” Lana resumes the gentle rocking of her hips and lets her hands brush through her hair, fingertips trailing tantalisingly down her neck. “But-“

“But that’s what you are doing Lana. I just-“ Jen huffs, stubborn. “I don’t want to create drama.”

“You are _scared.”_

_“Untie me.”_

Lana doesn’t respond for a moment, her hands dropping to her thighs. “No. Not til we talk this out.”

Jen laughs, high and shrill before tugging at her secured hands. “I said untie me Lana, this isn’t funny.”

Lana lurches forward, grabbing Jens wrists and stilling her. “I know you are scared. And that’s why you are… I don’t know… pushing people away. Shutting them down… whatever.” Lana hadn’t meant to get into this like this. She’d had visions of teasing Jen to her peak over and over but not letting her come. Visions of a breathless, desperate, pleading Jen. Not a pissed off, embarrassed Jen.

Fuck.                          

Fuck it.

“I am the _one_ person here that you know you can trust. Just be fucking honest with me Jen. Don’t run from me of all people.”

Jen sucks in a shuddering breath and all of a sudden she’s angry and crying all at once.

Lana unties her immediately and sits back, letting the blonde have a little space. She watches the defeated slump of Jen’s shoulders, watches her aggressively swipe at her eyes.

“Damnit, I hate this Lana. I hate that I have to hide.”

“You don’t-“

“Oh come _on._ You know better than to give me that speech. You know.”

Lana can’t disagree and stays silent. She moves over the bed on her knees, settling behind Jen, a thigh either side of her. She presses into Jen’s back, her arms going around those broad, strong shoulders and she rests her chin on them, cheek pressed into Jen’s ear. “Ok. So I know.” She lets her fingertips play on Jen’s biceps. “I also know you don’t have to take out your frustrations on the group of people who probably understand you the most.”

Jen sighs and nods. She turns her head, nuzzling Lana before kissing her. “I don’t want to talk about this. Tie me up again. Punish me, I don’t know.”

Lana does as Jen asks, tying her wrists back to the headboard, tight. She drags her nails down straining arms this time, lips curling at Jen’s arching back. She leans down and sucks Jen’s nipples into her mouth, blowing on them. She smooths her fingers over her breasts and tugs at engorged flesh, ignoring Jen’s pleas for more. She lavishes attention on Jen’s breasts until the other woman is squirming, panting. She’s canting her hips against anything, nothing, as Lana sits on top of her thighs again, smirking. She shimmy’s up, just a touch, and lowers her head to just beside Jen’s ear. She knows it drives the blonde wild to hear how turned on she is and this is just perfect for a little torture.

Lana lets her hands trail down Jen’s ribs, fingers firm and noting each dip under the flesh. Jen sighs in satisfaction, muttering something about finally, and she settles herself against the mattress. Lana smiles to herself. Her palms smooth down Jen’s stomach, fingers splaying out, down, down, until she meets the defined jut of hip. She captures Jen’s earlobe in her mouth, the delicate flesh warming quickly, and lets a hand continue whilst bringing the other up to brace against the mattress next to Jen’s shoulder. The blond makes a noise of confusion, of uncertainty as Lana’s hand snakes between them.

She touches herself, sighing her pleasure, and Jen groans in disappointment. That quickly turns into a moan though once she catches on to what Lana is doing, and the back of her hand is brushing intermittently against Jen’s cunt.

“Fuck,” Jen lets the word slip out slowly. “Fuck,” she repeats as Lana tugs on her ear with her teeth and presses two fingers inside, arching her back.

“Mmmmm,” is all Lana can say as she delights in the feeling of her fingers inside, she pushes in as far as she can reach, and pulls her fingers down and out, shuddering a little. She bites at Jen’s jaw and brings her hand up to smear her fingers against Jens lips.

“Fuck!” Jen licks her lips and wildly turns her head, seeking Lana’s mouth. They are both moaning at the Taste. Lana can still taste Jen and now she can taste them both and really, it’s one of her favourite things. The taste of a woman. The taste of herself, if she’s honest. She’s not ashamed. She kisses Jen hard, pressing her head back into the pillow as she lets her hand sink back between her thighs, moaning as she touches everywhere, teasing herself. She’s rocking her pelvis, savouring Jen’s pants against her lips and her small noises of frustration. She’s enthralled by the dark depths of Jen’s very dilated irises. She’s lost in the play of tongue and teeth and lips, wild and slow and languorous all at once.

She pushes against Jen to force her fingers further inside herself and she swallows Jen’s moan, closes her eyes as heat races down her spine. Jen is whispering her name against her lips, whispering please, whispering about how hot she was.

“God,” the blonde breathes, “let me touch you,” she mouths between open mouthed wet kisses, “please.”

Lana chuckles, low, dirty. She pulls away from Jens eager mouth, bringing her own back to the blonde’s ear. She moans, low, luxurious, decadent as she drags her fingers across her clit. “No.”

“Fuck, Lana.”

“That’s the idea.” Lana bites her lip and closes her eyes, focussing on the feeling of Jen beneath her, of her muscles tensing and relaxing as she tries to deal with not being able to touch Lana. She focusses on the heat between them, on her arm pressed between them, on the back of her hand brushing against wet velvet and the feeling of her fingers doing everything she likes.

She feels that tell tale sparking in her toes and in her belly, knows she’s going to come any moment. She tells Jen and smirks for a second as the blonde curses.

“Fuck, please Lana, let me touch you. I’ll make you come so hard, you know I will. Fuck. I’ll eat you out, I’ll let you ride me. Anything.”

 Lana moans and breathes deep and cries out as her body tenses, her climax overwhelming her. She makes sure to be loud about it, the thrill of Jen underneath and helpless pushing her that little bit further.

“Mmmm,” she purrs, boneless and satisfied. Lana pulls her hand away and sucks each of her fingers into her mouth, running her tongue over each digit thoroughly. Her eyes never leave Jen’s, who’s looking bereft, like each finger entering Lana’s mouth is a betrayal.

That will do for now, Lana thinks. She says so too, and presses a wet kiss to Jens cheek before sitting up and tapping her lips in a pantomime of contemplation.

“I think I need a shower now, I’ll be all wet and slick and _you,”_ she presses a firm finger against Jen’s sternum, smiling internally at the hopeful look on Jen’s face. “You will stay right here.” Lana flashes a wide, innocent smile, before laughing at Jen’s outrage, and heading to her bathroom.

 

 

 

 


End file.
